Incinerate
by radiany
Summary: [for Aldrius][one-sided SetoIsis, MalikSeto] When the last of the angels fall, only false hope can save him. But nothing is as innocent as they're set out to be.


**Incinerate**

**PG-13**

**Dark, depressing.******

**Genre: Angst/Drama**

**One-sided _Powershipping (Seto _****x Malik****)_, Trustshipping _(Seto x ****Isis**)_._******__**

_There's definite out-of-character-ness in this fic n_n; I'm not good at portraying character u_u; This is also **AU** (alternate universe), because this basically takes place after no specific scene, unless it's the duel between Seto and Isis o.o; Then Isis would've have to have been the one who won, not Seto. _

**Dedicated to **_Aldrius__.__ He was depressed, and so I thought this might make him happy…somehow ^^; _

****

He smiled; smirked.

"Stars…"

A pair of misted lavender eyes peeked his way, questioning his antics.

A hoarse chortle echoed from his throat when he saw the other give a twisted frown. 

"Stars?"

"Stars."

The silence stretched uneasily, nearly shredding itself to explosion; an answer shattered through.

"What about…stars?"

Licking his crusted lips, the other sat up, letting the sheets fall from his chest and pile upon his lap. Dark mahogany tresses wavered about the frame of his face; some glanced worriedly towards the others, who had been plastered to the creamy film by droplets of sweat. 

Shifting his back to the curious one, he stared at the darkness of the walls, reflecting the torment in his soul within their opaque skins.

Tanned arms wrapped themselves around his neck; he shivered as the other blew gently onto the cooling beads, pressing his feigned pout into the back of his neck. 

"You're not answering. What's wrong?"

He didn't bother to push him away, but gazed defiantly into nothingness.

At his stillness, the appendages clasped firmly about his collar and pulled him down onto a half-clothed lap, lightly choking him. Toffee hands brushed away the sweat-soaked locks, streaming through the soft russet hair. 

"Ishtar…"

"Malik."

"Ishtar."

"Seto."

"Stop."

But even **he could not harden to the liquid fire in **his** voice; so silky, so warm. How could one resist?**

**He **was the predator. He was the prey.

Even with his eyes closed, the cruel smile above him bore into his mind.

"Tell me; I can keep your secret."

"No…No, you can't."

"I can."

He felt **his breaths on his face, the wisps of cooling light brushing along the contours of his face.**

A gentle nip on his ear.

Oh, how **could one resist?**

"Stars."

"Yes?"

"So distance, so cold, so hot, so out of reach. I may only watch." 

The hands slid to rub his shoulders in affection, massaging them.

"It is their nature."

Silence resumed its position in the room. Fingers stopped their movements and danced slowly across the nape of his neck.

"I love **her."**

Silence came once more.

"You don't."

"I do."

"You lie."

Inside, Seto smirked. He had found **his **weakness.

"Denial?"

Malik frowned for a second time; his prey was regaining his strength. His prey should **never be itself, again. It was too _disappointing to watch his prey free itself from his traps, his **love**._**

"She's using you."

Azure fluttered open, meeting lilac. They dulled.

"I know."

"Do you care?"

"...I…" He had lost the hope in his voice.

The same velvet-lined digits began slithering down his chest, smothering the other with ardor, with odium. **He **had salvaged his control. Malik had caged him once more. Once more.

"She loathes you."

Seto let himself fall to the adoration in **his **eyes, closing his own in acknowledgement.

"You're too far now, Seto-chan."

A weak voice, so unlike his own, bounded from him in exasperation. "How?"

Lavender danced with considering fire, and the fingers paused for a few brief moments.

"Have you ever heard the story of the tortoise and the hare, Seto-chan?"

He didn't understand. What?

"Once upon a time, a tortoise challenged a hare to a race. The hare knew that he was quicker than the old thing, and agreed to the proposition with a sly smile."

"What are you going at, Ishtar?"

"The hare ran and ran, ran until he was near the finish line. He could not see the tortoise, and because of that, stopped to rest, thinking that the other would never surpass him in time." 

Thoughts ran through Seto's head, but he could not depict them as they passed, for they were too incoherent to comprehend.

"But as he rested, the tortoise sauntered past him, never stopping to pity him."

Seto jerked up from Malik's grasp and cried out, enraged, but was too confused to know what he was yelling. 

A sinister grin flashed from **his** eyes, even though his arms had fallen back to support himself on the bed of black sheets. Seto stood before him, stripped naked of the cloth, but still shaking from anger. 

He finished his story.

"When he awoke, it was too late. Do you know who the tortoise was?"

Seto stilled his quaking. 

"It was **her, wasn't it, Seto-chan?"**

The tone was teasing; it was vicious, murdering, wise, beautiful...evil. It was perfect.

He collapsed onto the crimson floor.

Dangerous violet sparkled in amusement as he watched the once great…fall to realization. 

"She's gone."

The once-proud voice trembled, "I know…I know."

"She's left you behind."

"Please…please…"

"You **need me, Seto-chan."**

His shoulders dropped; he cried. The hushed tears fell silently from the sky, drenching those underneath its weeping clouds. 

It was raining.

Realization.

"**I love you."**

Isis flashed before his eyes. Flashed.

She disappeared.

He shattered.

"I know, Malik. I know."

**He **smiled. Maliciously.

"We're just like stars, aren't we, Seto-chan?" 

Sobbing echoed throughout the obsidian halls.

And the angels cried.

***

_A/N: O_o; *sighs* Wrote this in about an hour._

**Al-kun's Requirements:**

_Trustshipping_

_One-sided Seto-kun_

_Angst_

_Seto's thoughts…(I kinda wanted to do the 'tortoise and the hare' story n_n; Sorry!)_

_Malik_

_Was that it? I hope I did okay u_u;_

_By the way,_ **incinerate _means to be destroyed by being burned – cremated, reduced to ashes. For those of you who didn't know n_n;_ **

_A big thank you to_ **Shenya _and_ ****Silver-chan (a.k.a Seventh Sage) _for looking over this -^^-!_**

**Side Note **_This is gonna sound stupid, but I'm REALLY happy -^^-! I bought **Demon Diary **__today *hearts* (it's shonen-ai too n_n)! *sighs blissfully* "Lord" Raenef is so funny __X3_! He's kinda kawaii too ^^ Almost as kawaii as Ryou! *nodnod* *sniffs* The ___Crystal__ _Heart___ *a bonus story* was kinda sad though…*waves a __Monika_ x Mano flag* I can't_ **wait **__until the second book is out!_


End file.
